


Cancel your reservations, no more hesitations

by 14hrflight (25postcards)



Series: Alpha Louis/Alpha Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Bottom Harry, Check-Ins, Dom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gender Issues, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Rut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, use of the word 'pussy'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25postcards/pseuds/14hrflight
Summary: Louis still has his eyes on the bill when he barges into Harry’s room without knocking because he doesn’t want to get evicted and the smell hits him first.It’s overly sweet and unnatural, and his stomach drops because it smells like an omega. Louis eyes widen and he looks up and - Harry’s on his hands and knees, a half spilled bottle of synthetic omega slick next to him and a huge, knotted dildo pressing into his hole. Harry’s face is flushed and he looks fucked-out and -“I’m sorry!” Louis squeaks out and quickly backtracks, face red, because he wasn’t supposed to see that and Harry’s analphabut he - Louis isn’t going to judge him.--Louis is an alpha and so is Harry, but Louis helps him through his rut anyway.(PLEASE READ BEGINNING NOTE FOR EXTENSIVE WARNINGS)





	Cancel your reservations, no more hesitations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This turned into a very long thing, even though it was just a simple ABO request. I came from the world of Teen Wolf, where the werewolf worldbuilding was already there that the dynamics could be explored extensively, so I never see any of that here. This world is not quite like Teen Wolf, but I would say it's complicated and there's some societal expectations at play. M/F can be any of the 3 societal roles, and each role is expected to behave a certain way. I didn't want to write this as whole thing, because I'm pretty sure I would have hit 50k trying to world build, which would get away from making a commentary on ABO stuff I've seen in this fandom!
> 
> LOTS OF WARNINGS: Harry isn't quite comfortable with his role as an alpha and has a lot of deep seeded internalized stuff going on with his gender in general. I will explore this more in a sequel, which will be from Harry's POV. But there is use of the word "pussy" in a kink way that expresses some of Harry's desire to be feminine. Omegas in this universe don't have "boypussy" if they're male omega, but pussy can be used in a sexy way or in a gender way. I don't think Harry really knows which one he's going with yet.
> 
> This is my first time in a long time posting a full length fic. Please give me any critiques as I am open to it! And if you see me missing any tags, PLEASE let me know. I really want to be careful in that realm. Big BIG thank you to Kaleigh, Hima, and Kim for editing and giving me some great suggestions throughout the writing. 
> 
> Thank you, sorry for this long thing.....

“You’re sure you don’t care that I’m messy, Niall?” Louis asks again, his phone tucked against his shoulder and cheek, his hands full of boxes.

“Mate, just as long as you keep the kitchen clean downstairs, you can trash your room all you want,” Niall says with amusement. 

“Alright - yeah. I’ll do me best,” Louis says and then hangs up after.

He met Niall last year when they drunk bonded over KFC and wrote a stupid song together about it. They’d kept in touch afterward and Niall’s second roommate had moved out conveniently around the same time Louis had gotten a job offer, so it’s worked out rather nicely. Louis’ easy to live with, even though he’s an alpha. 

He knows most people take it seriously - the whole alpha/beta/omega thing, even though society’s past the point of needing the traditionally structured packs. Louis lived with plenty of other alphas and betas all throughout uni, but he’s never really cared to use his alpha status as a calling card. There are still people who meet Louis and are surprised that he’s an alpha because of his stature, he supposes. He’s never been bothered by it, not really, and he knows he leads better than any of his other alpha classmates, even if he’s not a fucking meathead. 

Niall’s a steady beta and Louis likes that about him. He’s not fussy, and he doesn’t really give into traditional ideals either, so he knows that it won’t be an issue living with him. He’s been warned that Niall’s other roommate is an alpha, but Louis has handled the most overbearing alphas with a snarky mouth and some poise, so he's not worried.

The house is small, split into two levels, and it’s torture that his room’s up on the second floor. Louis finishes hauling up his last box, already sweating through his vest. He’s in jorts and his hair keeps falling out of place, even though he’s got a headband on. He definitely needs to get a haircut soon.

He sets the box down in the tornado of his room and heads back downstairs for a glass of water and to check out his surroundings properly. Louis rounds the kitchen corner and that’s the first time he sees Harry. Well, he smells him first - it’s overwhelming, smelling another alpha around when he hasn’t had to all summer in Donny.

Harry’s in a white backwards snapback, some sort of worn out American football shirt, and trainers. He looks like he’s about to go off to the gym, but his backpack is slung over his shoulder and he has a juicebox dangling between his lips. It’s such a stereotypical alpha look that Louis is surprised he doesn't start growling at him the minute they spot each other.

He doesn’t even hesitate to step into Louis’ space, reaching out a hand. “Hiii! I’m Harry!” He says, and Louis raises his brows a bit, his shoulders tensing in surprise. 

“M’Louis,” he says, his eyes narrowing just a tiny bit because they’re both alphas and to a certain degree, it feels like a challenge. Harry’s handshake is decent, but not too overpowering and Louis straightens up in victory. Harry takes a step back and that’s when Louis can comfortably scan over Harry, instead of focusing on his presence. 

He’s pretty, that’s for sure. Curly hair pokes out from underneath his snapback. He’s got big, doe eyes and he’s maybe a little overly tan, but it works for him. He’s also got very, very pink lips. He’s just handsome. He’s pretty. He’s got a great jaw and Louis sighs, scrubbing his hand tiredly over his three-day old beard because, yeah, he’s fit. He’d have gone for Harry otherwise but they’re both alphas and he doesn’t know if Harry’s one of those people who find it strange for two alphas to date. 

“Do you need any help moving your things up?” Harry asks. 

“Nah, s’alright, mate. Nearly done now. Thanks, though,” Louis says and brushes past him to get to the kitchen. 

“No problem, nice meeting you!” Harry says cheerfully. 

\----

It takes him nearly a full week to realize that he’s met Harry before.

They’d known each other through daycare ages ago, when James used to babysit the both of them while Anne and his mum worked their jobs. Louis was only 8 when they used to play together and Harry was younger, so he’d follow Louis around like a lost pup. Louis didn’t mind it so much. He was a bossy child, and he was used to teasing his younger siblings, so sweet-faced Harry got the same treatment.

They’d stopped playing together because Harry moved away and that was that. 

“You know, we’ve met before, actually. We used to be round Corden’s day care,“ he says when they’re taking a break after a few mind-numbing hours of FIFA. They’re sat on the ugly polka-dot couch that Niall’s aunt had lent him, with Niall sprawled out on the floor, tapping away at his phone.

“No way,” Niall says, clearly surprised. “How crazy is that?”

“Oh yeah,” Harry says, his voice going a bit higher and drawn out. “I do remember you. You used to tease me! I thought you hated me, but I wanted to be your friend because you were older than me.”

Louis laughs, a little pleased by this.

“How’s your mum, then?”

“She’s great, actually. Got remarried recently,” Louis smiles, surprised that Harry remembered at all. He misses her when he’s away, but he’s always been like that. Bit of a mum’s boy is all.

“Oh, well tell her congratulations for me.”

“I will, thanks. Niall was at the wedding with his boyfriend,” Louis teases, wiggling the word boyfriend around like a dangling fish. He shoves his sock-clad foot into Niall’s face to be extra annoying.

“Shut up,” Niall grumbles and shoves Louis away, ears turning pink. Harry and Louis grin at each other. They’ve both had to endure overhearing Niall’s embarrassing phone calls with his pretty Canadian omega boyfriend, so Louis ribs him any chance he gets as payback.

“When do you get to see him again?”

"Over his Thanksgiving break," Niall says, scratching nervously at his scruff despite his wide smile. "I'm meeting his parents and that."

“Shit. I didn’t think it was that serious, to be honest,” Louis says and Niall gives him a dirty look. Louis has no idea how he has the patience for long distance like that. 

“Well you’ve never had a proper relationship, have ya?” Niall bites back and Louis shrugs, because it’s not like he’s wrong. He turns to Harry for some reason, to gauge his reaction and Harry just smiles politely at him. 

“Whatever. Tell Shawn you have to get back to getting your arse kicked at FIFA,” Louis says, picking up the controller. 

“Oh, you’re on, Tommo.”

\-------

Louis really tries to adhere to their knock-before-entering rule. It’s not a very big house and obviously everyone needs their own special time, but Louis had gotten a notice in their mail that their check bounced, and it’s Harry’s job to get their rent together and write the single check out. Louis still has his eyes on the bill when he barges into Harry’s room without knocking because _he doesn’t want to get evicted_ and the smell hits him first.

It’s overly sweet and unnatural, and his stomach drops because it smells like an omega. Louis eyes widen and he looks up and - Harry’s on his hands and knees, a half spilled bottle of synthetic omega slick next to him and a huge, knotted dildo pressing into his hole. Harry’s face is flushed and he looks fucked-out and — 

“I’m sorry!” Louis squeaks out and quickly backtracks, face red, because he wasn’t supposed to see that and _Harry’s an alpha but he_ — Louis isn’t going to judge him. Harry turns around like it’s the first time he’s hearing him and his eyes are so fucking glassy and his lips —

Louis darts out of the house without shoes on, his heart hammering so hard he feels like it’ll jump out of his ribcage. 

He realizes he’s on a busy street in his socks when he notices he’s being stared at. His face still feels like it’s burning, but the worst part is that he’s hard. People can do what they want in their spare time, but. Fuck. Harry had looked so good, with his ass up high, like he wanted to be mounted. He couldn’t see Harry’s face that clearly, but everything else was too fucking much already. Louis knows he’s attracted to him; it’s hard not to be when Harry’s surprisingly sweet and laughs at all his jokes, even when the majority of them aren’t even that funny.

Louis has to walk around the entire block to calm down and when he gets home, he throws his ruined socks in the bin.

\------

Harry approaches him a few days later. 

“Um, Lou? Can I talk to you?” Harry says, his shoulders rigid. Louis looks up and freezes, because he’s done a good job of avoiding Harry since the incident and Harry hasn’t talked to him once since then either. He’s just taken aback, counting too heavily on sweeping under the rug. Maybe that’s a bit childish of him, but he really doesn’t think he could ever look Harry in the eyes again without feeling like a _pervert._

“I know it’s not normal,” Harry murmurs before Louis can get a word in, his face red. He’s bright-eyed and a little sweaty from his run and Louis can tell he’s going to go into rut soon because of how dilated his pupils are. Louis’ just passed, thankfully. He’d spent it with an omega friend of his to avoid upsetting their balance at home.

“What are you talking about?” Louis asks with a forced smile, trying to play dumb. He doesn’t want to talk about it, really, because what Harry does on his own time is none of Louis’ business. But Harry looks determined, even if his shoulders are slumped.

”Just... the other day. I just thought.. I know it’s a bit weird or whatever. I just - presented late. A late bloomer. And I had already… I don’t know,” Harry says, cutting himself off with an exhale. 

“No!” Louis says, shaking his head adamantly. “I should be apologizing. I barged in without even knocking, didn’t I? Please - it’s not really any of my business what you get up to or anything.”

“Anyway, sorry if it was awkward to see,” Harry mumbles again, he’s still so flushed and somehow it makes his lips pinker. Louis feels awful that he even made Harry look like this - like he’s guilty and ashamed.

“Please, don’t worry about it,” Louis insists, licking his lips. “And I won’t tell anyone either, if that’s what you’re worried about?”

“Yeah,” Harry says, giving an embarrassed smile again. “Yeah.” He sort of laughs and Louis notices that his front teeth are bunny-like and Louis stares at them. “A bit.”

“Mate, it’s just masturbation,” Louis says, casually, as if his ears aren’t bright red. He’s glad his hair’s hiding them.

“And I’m not that much of a dickhead,” he continues. “I wouldn’t tell Niall or summat. Not at all like that time Niall got caught violently masturbating in the school bathroom in secondary.”

Harry honk-laughs, his nose scrunching and his mouth stretched wide. His features are so large and animated, Louis can’t stop watching his face. It makes Louis grin back, cackling a little. He’s just glad that Harry looks a little less mortified now. His cheeks are still very pink, but at least the shame that furrowed his brow is melting away.

“Well, okay. Sorry again,” Harry says, his dimples caving in. “So… the weather?”

“What if we just never acknowledged it?” Louis says, chuckling.

“I’m glad we’re both emotionally mature enough—” “Maybe you are. But I was fully prepared to never talk about it, ever.”

“It could have been a good bit. I think we missed our opportunity on making it into a long-standing joke,” Harry says, his words long and drawn-out. He’s a bit weird, Louis’ realizing, but he likes it. 

“Definitely, definitely. Yeah, yeah. Could have alluded to it a bit more and made Niall and Liam feel out of the loop.” 

“They’re out of the loop on it anyway.”

Louis laughs and Harry grins, biting his lip. “Did you get whatever you came into my room for sorted?”

“Yeah, actually. It was a bounced check, but the landlord said it went through alright and they just notified us incorrectly.”

Harry finally looks relaxed and it’s normal again, just like that. 

“Maybe ‘bounced check’ can be our safeword. In case one of gets really arsey about the last slice of pizza,” Harry says, the corners of his lips quirking. He really thinks he’s funny and it makes it funnier.

Louis laughs into the back of his hand. “I do love pizza. Just can’t control myself when it’s around, you know? All those alpha instincts firing at once.”

“And when it’s got pineapple on it?” Harry exhales and shakes his head, like it’s almost too much.

“Oh, if it’s got pineapple on it, it’s all yours, mate. Whoever invented pineapple on pizza should go to jail and rot there.”

“Those are fighting words,” Harry says, sticking his finger out.

“It’s gross,” Louis says, crossing his arms firmly. Harry’s eyebrows furrow. 

“It’s the perfect combo of sweet and savory!” Harry says slowly, punctuating sweet rather harshly.

“Kettlecorn is the perfect combo of sweet and savory, actually. Pineapple ruins a perfectly good pizza. Might as well throw it straight in the bin as soon as you get it out of the oven.”

“I can’t believe this. I’m sorry, we can’t be friends at all.”

“Bounced check!” Louis retorts and Harry’s face scrunches up, a surprised giggle escaping.

“See? It’s working already,” Louis says with a sagely nod of the head. “This is going to work out great.”

\-----

Harry just keeps surprising him. It’s a Saturday night and it’s Louis’ first night off from work, so he’s going to spend it doing a lot of nothing. He’s tired of interacting with people, honestly.

He’s expecting Niall and Harry to be out because there’s word of a big party happening with a few of their friends, but instead, when Louis comes out of his bedroom to grab a cheese toastie, he finds Harry with a glass of wine in his hand, wrapped in a bundle of blankets. 

“Hi,” Harry greets him, voice sounding sleepy and a little drunk. The apples of his cheeks are flushed and Louis thinks he looks darling.

“Hey, you. Thought you might be out,” Louis says, rounding into the living room. 

“Not feeling very well,” Harry says and Louis frowns. He brings his hand up to feel for a temperature with the back of his hand and Harry gives him a wide-eyed look like he wasn’t expecting it. Louis hadn’t even thought about it, really. He’s just used to taking care of his younger siblings, so it was instinct. He pulls his hand back, sheepish. “Shouldn’t be drinking if you’ve got a fever, you know.”

Harry smiles up at him, looking shy. “It’s not that. It’s just my…,” he explains, waving his hand around. 

Louis’ confused for a few moments before he realizes and drawls, “Oh. Rut?”

“Yep,” Harry says, the ‘p’ popping. He doesn’t look very happy about it, which is understandable. Ruts can be uncomfortable and overwhelming, especially going through it alone. It’s a sensory overload and it’s hard to control urges and that gnawing hunger that comes with wanting to mate and breed. Louis’ come around to accepting his. He was 16 when he presented and he’s nearly 23 now, so he’s had time to learn.

“Do you have an... O friend?” 

“No! I mean, I know a few, but no. I wouldn’t ask them to do that,” Harry says, looking grim. 

“Oh. Well, if it helps, I don’t mind getting out of your space when it happens. How long do yours normally last?”

“3 days, so far,” Harry says, chewing his lip anxiously.

“3 days,” Louis repeats, nodding thoughtfully. “I’ll go back and visit me mum and sisters, then. Shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Really? I’d really appreciate that. Thanks, Lou. You’re very nice,” Harry says, smiling slow and soft. Louis’ heart locks up a bit and he smiles back, too wide, surprised by how candid Harry is. He’s just so open about everything and Louis doesn’t think he’s ever met anyone like that before. 

“I’m just looking out,” he says, voice thin.

“That’s what a good alpha would do. What a good alpha does.” Harry says and Louis has to remember that he’s a bit buzzed, and maybe that’s why. Harry just looks so sincere and Louis really has no idea how he’s supposed to respond. He clears his throat.

Louis shrugs because he’s never thought about being an alpha or what it means. He just is one, but he can sort of tell that Harry’s having a rougher go of it. 

“You’ll get there one day too. You said you just presented late, right? I’ve been an alpha since I was about 15 or 16.”

“Maybe. But I’ve also…,” Harry starts, and then pauses and shakes his head. “Never mind. I think I’ve just got to get used to it. You’re probably right.”

“Course I am. Hang in there, mate. I’m about to make a toastie. Do you want one?”

“Those aren’t good for you, you know.”

“So, you don’t want one?” Louis asks, confused.

“No, I absolutely do.” Louis laughs and steps into the kitchen. Harry bundles the blankets around him and follows him into the kitchen, wine glass still in hand. “Do you want any wine?”

Louis smiles lopsidedly and shrugs. “Wine gives me massive hangovers the next day, but sure.”

“Wine makes me feel nice and relaxed and I never get hungover.” Harry grabs an empty cup from the dishrack and pours him a bit.

“No need to brag about it,” Louis teases, going to the fridge for cheese and bread. 

“I’m not bragging!” 

Harry watches Louis slap butter onto bread and he shakes his head. “You’re doing that wrong.”

“Sorry?”

“You’ve got to put the butter on the skillet first, let it melt, sop it up with the bread,” he says, hand flattening out to mimic the bread. “Then you’ve got to get another piece of butter on the skillet and get the second slice on, sop up the butter, and then you can add the cheese on and go about it.”

“Wow, Chef Ramsay. I didn’t realize making toasties was complicated.”

“It’s an exact science,” Harry concludes, finishing off the rest of his glass. Louis laughs and keeps making the toastie how he’s going to. Harry keeps harrumphing at him and they eventually get into a semi dangerous tussle over the spatula until Harry concedes, only because he knocks Louis’ whole glass of wine over and has to clean it up.

\------

A full glass of wine later, Louis, stupidly lightweight, throws his head back and cackles loudly at a stupid knock-knock joke Harry tells. Harry’s grinning back, his tongue pushed up against the front of his teeth.

“No one ever laughs at my jokes, so I’m going to tell you about a hundred more until you get tired of me,” Harry says, gleefully. 

“They’re really terrible,” Louis says, shaking his head, giggling into the back of his hand. “Is that how you’d pull?” He doesn’t mean for his voice to go husky, but it does.

Harry grins, giggling along. “Maybe,” he says, licking his lips. “Haven’t really tried it out. I overthink things too much.”

“Do you? I don’t know, you seem quite confident. You’re charming.” He’s certainly charmed Louis.

Harry does an _aww, shucks_ motion, waving his hand around dramatically, hamming it up with big shrugs. “I’m alright. I’ve got no complaints from my many suitors.”

“Oh, so you and your omega friend? Dua, was it?” Louis asks, keeping his voice neutral. She’d come over the other night and Louis had just assumed they were together. He’d given them a wide berth and didn’t stick around to interact with her much. He’d felt genuinely awkward and he’s not sure he can admit to himself why quite yet.

“Oh, no. I’m not her type,” Harry answers, grinning like he has a secret. “We’re just friends. And I’m not interested in finding a mate right now.” His smile fades. 

“Right, me neither,” Louis lies, with a small sigh. He’s been ready to find a mate for a while now. He’s a bit of a romantic, so what? “I’m just busy with work,” he adds, even though his life’s settled down a lot now.

“Yeah. I’ve still got school and… figuring out my rut and all that.” Louis raises his eyebrows, because Harry’s mentioned his rut a lot. He must still be nervous about it. 

“It can’t be that bad, can it? I mean - I don’t mean to pry if you don’t want to talk about it.”

Harry sighs. “It’s alright. Just overwhelming when you feel like you have no control. I feel like I could hurt someone and I don’t ever want to do that.”

“I did. My first time,” Louis says and Harry looks shocked. “I mean, not during sex or anything, but I hadn’t realized that I was presenting and I was in class. It was one of me mates, he just got too close to me and I had been in and out of it all day. Sweating, a mess and all that. I lunged at him and got him across the cheek and my teacher was an alpha too, luckily, and he recognized what was happening. He pulled me off and I don’t remember the rest of it. I was fifteen at the time? They sent me home and I locked meself up. I was terrified of injuring someone ‘cause you just can’t know, when you’re first presenting.”

“Yeah, it’s like, I can’t concentrate on anything. It’s just — it’s scary,” Harry says, chewing on his lip. “I just wish I didn’t have to do it at all.”

“You’ll learn,” Louis says, reaching out to pat Harry encouragingly on the knee. Harry gives him a small, sleepy smile, but it drops quickly. It goes quiet again and Louis pulls his sleeves down, playing with the fringed bits. He glances up and watches Harry, taking him in. His hair’s a mess and his cheeks are rosy, just like Louis’ must be. Harry looks soft, but devastating. The cut of his jaw is so sharp and Louis pictures what it’d be like to lick and bite at it. He wonders if Harry would let him nose at his neck at all. 

Harry turns to look at him and Louis’ mouth opens a bit. “What?” Harry says, curiously. “Have I got something on my face?”

“Just thinking,” he says, embarrassed to have been caught. 

“Oh,” Harry says. Louis thinks he deflates a little, but he might be imagining it. “Just thought you were going to say something.”

“No, no. Nothing,” Louis says, clearing his throat. He scratches at his beard nervously, worried Harry might see right through him. “I should get to bed. Got an early drive out.” Louis gets up and stretches, trying to awaken his tingling limbs.

“Yeah, alright. Goodnight, Lou,” he says, and Louis smiles. He doesn’t really like people calling him that, but it’s alright when Harry does it. Harry seems to be an exception to a lot of things in Louis’ book. 

“Goodnight, mate.” 

\-----

Louis does end up leaving for the weekend of Harry’s rut. They don’t know each other well enough to tell how Harry will react to another alpha in their territory, so it’s just safer for everyone to clear out. 

He spends the entire weekend watching old home videos with his mum and sisters, or roaming around the areas he used to as a teen. Louis’ nostalgic like that and he realizes how much he’s missed having the feeling of home, of having something solid and comforting. He doesn’t tell his mum, but he knows she can tell that something’s on his mind. He’d just thought - he’s nearly 24 now and he still hasn’t found his mate. It’s not like it happens easily for everyone, but Louis thought he might be lucky. His mum didn’t find her mate until just a few years ago and she’s been married twice, so he knows what she’ll say about him feeling sorry for himself. 

He’s not dated around much either. He’d gone through a phase of meeting and fucking a lot of different people and nothing had ever quite connected. There’s never been anyone who’s caught his eye the way Harry has, and it unsettles him.

Four days later, Louis hauls his Adidas bag over his shoulder and jogs up to the house. All of the lights are off and he’s glad to be back home, just for the sake of having his own bed and space back. Louis unlocks the door and steps in. It’s abnormally quiet and he can still smell the aftermath of Harry’s rut; it makes his nose wrinkle a bit, having to adjust to Harry’s musky alpha scent. He toes off his shoes and the old wood floor creaks beneath his feet when he pads in closer. 

“‘Lo? Anybody home?” He calls out. 

No one responds, so he shrugs and sets his bag down. And then he hears a loud thump and a low, warning growl and his hackles rise. Louis immediately positions himself defensively, and he can feel his incisors growing, eyes flickering in warning of another alpha. Harry had said his ruts lasted 3 days, Louis thinks when he can get a conscious thought in. It’s been 4, nearly 5 days now.

_“Don’t,”_ he hears Harry say, deep and shaky from upstairs. There’s something underlying there that makes Louis pause and he listens again, ears picking up the sound of Harry’s breathing. It’s heavy and alarmed and Harry whines, low and anguished. Despite all of the warning signs and his body wanting to reclaim this territory and fight for it, he takes a few deep breaths and pushes through.

He forces himself to climb up the stairs because something seems _wrong_ and Harry had said 3 days for rut. Ruts aren’t like heats where they can flicker in and out over the course of a full week or two. Ruts are more succinct for efficiency’s sake. 

Harry’s scent is everywhere and Louis grits his teeth. He knows his back is tense, but he keeps going and reaches for Harry’s doorknob and is greeted with another warning growl. 

Louis pauses.

“Harry? Are you alright?” Louis says, flexing his claws. He digs them into the door frame so he can control himself from wanting to growl back. Harry’s making noises that sound more animal than human and Louis cracks the door open slowly. 

Harry’s musky, overwhelming smell knocks the wind out of him. Louis has to hold his breath through it because it’s so much and Louis locks his jaw, fighting the instinct to get territorial. Harry flinches when Louis flicks on the light. He looks miserable and he’s mounting a pillow, his hand disappearing behind it. He must have a fist around his overworked cock. 

His eyes are wild when they lock on Louis’ and there’s this ring of red around his iris that keeps flickering in and out. 

_“Louis,”_ Harry whines and Louis steps closer when he hears the plea in his voice. Harry tenses up, jaw clenching when Louis infringes on his space. There’s a low growl reverberating through the room and Louis pauses again, swallowing.

“Are you — I thought you said it was 3 days?”

“It is... I don’t know-,” he starts, thrusting his hips against his palm, half snarling and half sobbing. He must be so fucking raw and Louis winces in sympathy. “When I told you I presented late… this is only my second time,” he says and Louis’ eyes go wide. 

Harry growls involuntarily when Louis takes a step forward, and Louis drops his gaze but shuffles closer until he’s finally able to reach out and test the waters, running his fingertips carefully through Harry’s sweaty hairline. Harry tenses, but doesn’t pull away. They don’t know each other well, is the thing, but Louis’ been there. Maybe it was never this rough for him, but it was just as scary and rut’s not an easy thing to go through alone. 

He knows that his scent has Harry on edge, though, so he takes a shaky seat next to him and runs his fingers lightly through his hair, just petting him - just to give him something to focus on other than how hard his cock is and how much it hurts, how badly he needs to mate and breed.

“Do you want me to leave?” Louis asks evenly. 

“I… no,” Harry says, his voice small. “No, I don’t think so. I don’t want to be alone.” He shifts his weight onto his side so he can peek up at Louis through his curls. He’s still gripping his cock like his hand is glued there and Louis gingerly scoots closer. He can tell that Harry’s fighting to stay relaxed. 

“Have you got any… toys? Or, you know… things you can knot?” He really wants to reach over and pull Harry’s hand away, just to give him some rest. Louis normally forces himself to take a break every hour at least. No amount of lube or quality of lube can help the chafing and ache that comes from having a hand around your cock for hours. 

“No,” Harry mumbles, his voice coloring with embarrassment and shame. “I only have… I thought I’d present as an omega.” He says it like all the wind’s gone out of him. “I don’t… I don’t feel like an alpha.”

“You don’t feel like an alpha?” Louis repeats, just in case he didn’t hear him correctly. 

“No,” Harry says, his eyes finally focusing fully on Louis. He looks solemn. 

“Okay,” Louis says, careful. Harry’s watching him to see how he reacts. He remembers how Harry’d mumbled, _I know it’s a bit weird,_ and his stomach clenches violently. His chest aches because it isn’t weird or strange, even though it should be. They don’t know each other well enough for this, but Harry seems to trust Louis enough to allow himself to be vulnerable around him. It must be a big secret that he’s just been entrusted with.

This isn’t how Louis had pictured things happening in between them. He knows he does like Harry. He likes him a lot, actually. But this isn’t exactly a sexy moment and Louis isn’t hard, or anything. He’s mostly just concerned.

It makes sense. It’s not that alphas can’t enjoy a good dicking, it’s just rare for alphas to want it this way, Louis thinks. He can’t really forget the way that Harry had done it before, his ass up in the air and how softly he’d bowed his body to accept the fake cock. He’d looked relaxed and nothing like the tense ball of a person next to him now.

“I’m going to help you, then. Where are your toys at?” Louis says, suddenly, decisive. He’s got a plan and Harry looks taken aback, but glances over automatically at a box under a pile of his clothes as Louis stands up.

“Louis… you don’t have to. It isn’t that bad,” he says, chewing his lip. Louis plainly ignores him and crosses the room to rifle through Harry’s sex toy stash. Because that’s just what friends do for each other, right?

He takes out a few options after some looking through; there’s the big knotted dildo he’d seen Harry using before, along with some smaller vibes and dildos. He grabs the lube too and a few condoms that Harry had thrown in there and heads back over to him. “Do you think these would help?” Louis asks, seriously. He opens up the lube to give it a smell, and it’s that same synthetic omega slick he’d smelled before.

Harry’s bug-eyed and he’s let go of his cock now. He’s mostly on his back, his big cock bobbing up, angry red and painful-looking as it twitches against his belly. His legs are long, long, long on the bed and his thighs are soft and pale compared to the thick darkness of his pubes and his cock. Louis drags his gaze back up to Harry’s face and he must look like he wants to eat Harry up, because that’s how he feels. Harry’s breath hitches and he licks his lips. “Maybe,” he says softly. 

Louis yanks his shirt off of his head and steps forward, tossing the toys next to Harry. “I think you just need a break from your cock. Is this… tell me if I’m overstepping, please. Because I really like you,” he says, his voice raspy and pitching up embarrassingly at the end. His cheeks are growing redder by the second because Harry’s just staring at him like he’s grown three extra heads. Louis’ worried he’s said the wrong thing completely, and he starts to apologize when Harry cuts in, a frown furrowing his brow.

“I think you need to work on your timing,” Harry deadpans. 

“What?” he says back, heart thudding. Maybe this was mistake. He should just leave — 

“You just said you like me! When I’m like this!” Harry gawks, gesturing down at himself dramatically. 

“Well, I do!” Louis squeaks.

“You could have told me the other night! On the couch!”

“You were drunk and I was drunk and it didn’t feel like the right time. Although clearly you being in rut is perfect timing. Wonderful job, me.”

“Well done,” Harry responds dryly and it makes Louis crack a huge smile and giggle. 

“I like your laugh. It’s silly,” Harry says, smiling back. “And I really like you too. I think… I’d really like it if you stayed and helped me. But only if you want to. I feel a bit calmer right now.”

“I should get you some water before it starts up again. Are you sure you’re alright if I’m here? I know it can’t be easy,” Louis says. It’s hard enough to ignore how overwhelming Harry’s scent is when he’s not in rut. He can’t imagine how much Harry has to be ignoring it. 

“I’m okay, I promise. I should shower first too, before it gets bad again. Clean up a bit.”

Louis nods and claps his hands together. “Right.”

Harry stands up and he’s a little shaky on his feet. He must have been in this bed more often than not over the past three days.

Louis ends up bringing back a few different fruits and the entire pitcher of water and a glass cup from downstairs while Harry showers. He’s nervous now that Harry’s left and he fumbles around with taking off his pants for a bit until he’s just in his boxer-briefs. 

He hears Harry’s footsteps from down the creaky oak of their hallway. Nerves bunch up in Louis’ belly again. 

The energy is completely different when Harry gets back from his shower. His hair’s a lovely slick curling ring around his ears and Louis smiles at him. He silently offers him a banana and Harry quirks a tiny smile and peels it from the bottom bit first. He eats it quietly and it should be awkward, but they’re both just sort of watching each other. Louis tracks his gaze down Harry’s damp skin and his mouth waters with want.

He does seem a lot calmer and Louis considers just leaving, in case the rut’s broken on its own. But then Harry tosses the banana to the side, steps up to Louis and slides his arms around his neck. He’s damp from his shower and smells like something artificially tropical; it’s not as overwhelming as his natural musky scent and Louis’ glad for it. 

Louis’s hand goes straight to Harry’s waist to steady him and his cheeks hurt, he’s grinning so widely. 

“Thank you for doing this,” Harry says and then kisses Louis before he can get a word in. It takes Louis by surprise, but he moans and Harry does too. He tastes like bananas. His lips are so fucking soft, like heaven. Pleasantly damp and Louis sucks his bottom lip in, nipping him lightly the way he’s wanted to do for weeks now. 

He licks into his mouth and Harry whines softly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. God, it’s good. He doesn’t think he’s ever had a kiss this intense before. Louis feels a bit dazed, and he peeks his eyes open, just to stare in bewilderment that this is even happening. He tastes so good - slightly sweet and Louis can feel Harry’s hard cock pressing up against him through the towel. 

“Louis,” Harry pants when they break apart. His eyes are half-lidded and his lips are shiny. Louis dips back in, dragging his teeth across his bottom lip and sucks. _“Fuck,”_ he whines, making Louis suck harder. 

When Louis lets up, Harry presses his face up against his neck. He’s taller than Louis, but he seems smaller right now. He likes that Harry manages to curl up like this. Louis thumbs the swell of his hip, pressing hot kisses down his sharp jawline. He avoids his neck because alphas are… cautious about it. They might like each other, but this is their first time doing anything and Louis can’t go there yet, even though he wants to. Even though his pretty, pale, long neck is just begging to be littered in hickeys. 

Harry pulls away first, sucking on his swollen lip. He drops his towel and Louis’ eyes go straight to his cock, heavy and lovely. “Fuck,” Louis exhales and Harry kind of giggles nervously. He can see the beginning of his knot at the base. His fingers skim down his sides, down to his thighs and he skitters over them, grinning when Harry shivers. “Doing okay?”

“More than okay, Lou,” Harry says, kissing him again. 

“I meant your rut, babe.”

“Yeah, I do. I swear. I feel… more normal, if that makes sense? It helps not to think about it. It helps a lot that you’re here,” Harry says, his fingers curling themselves through Louis’ hair. He shivers and moans when Louis’ palm grazes against the tip of his shiny cock, precum making his palms sticky.

“Okay, then. On the bed?”

Harry nods and steps back first. He’s all limbs and Louis stares at the stark tan line where his swim trunks must go. Louis thinks it’s absurdly cute, the contrast between his golden tan and pale white hips and thighs. He steps up to the bed and Harry’s eyes are dark when he gazes up at him. “I want to see you too,” he says, reaching toward the top of Louis’ briefs. 

Louis just nods automatically and helps him pull them down, his cock springing up. He hasn’t even been thinking about how hard he is, since all he wants to do is focus on Harry. He hisses when Harry wraps his hand around his cock and jacks him a few times. “You’ve got a nice cock,” Harry says, cheeks pink. 

“Thank you,” Louis says, chuckling. He climbs onto the bed, settling in between Harry’s sprawled out legs, and surges up to kiss him. Harry smiles against his mouth, but his body goes stiff like it can sense Louis’ taking over. Louis pulls back and pecks his jawline. “All good?” 

“You don’t have to keep checking up on me,” he says, almost pouting. “I can handle it. I’ll let you know if I can’t, so please, Lou. Just kiss me. Touch me, please? I want this so badly,” he says, voice soft. He reaches up, picking through the fringy bits of Louis’ hair, moving down to sweep over his lashes. Louis blinks against the pads of his fingers. “Helps when I’m not thinking about it, like I said. I’ll like whatever you want to do… I think. I trust you.” 

_I thought I’d present as an omega,_ Louis hears again. He lets out a long, shaky exhale, settling his nerves. Harry wants to be taken care of and Louis can definitely do that. He thinks he'll be rather good at it.

“Sorry,” Louis says, smiling. “I just want to make sure.”

“I know you do. I like that about you. I like a lot of things about you, but would love it even more if you fucked me right now,” Harry says, grinning up. 

“I’m getting there, cheeky. Didn’t anyone ever teach you any patience?” Louis jokes even though his stomach heats up with arousal.

“I’m the youngest of my family, so no. Didn’t have to learn it,” he snickers and sneaks a kiss to Louis’ jaw. 

“Oh, are you one of them spoiled types, then? Always get what you want?” he teases and it comes out way fonder than he’d intended. He wouldn’t mind spoiling Harry all the time, honestly. 

“Yes, but I always ask nicely,” he says. His expression’s dirty, lips stretched out into a polite smile.

“I see,” Louis says, nodding seriously before breaking out into a smile. He shakes it off and knees up, but sits back and examines for a moment what he wants. There’s so much he wants to do - an endless amount of things. His hands slide up the soft pooch of Harry’s belly, to his chest, and then back down. Harry goes quiet again, his mouth parted, just watching what Louis will do next. 

“On your stomach,” Louis says and Harry pauses before he flips over. “Close your eyes,” Louis rasps out, smoothing his hands up the lovely lines of Harry’s back. He has so many freckles he’s never seen before and Louis spends some time admiring each. He doesn’t feel stiff at all under Louis’ hands, so that’s good. 

He bends forward, pressing his lips carefully to the nape of Harry’s neck, nosing in. Louis makes his way down, down, down to the dimples of Harry’s back and the lovely curve of his ass. His own back is bent and he feels like he’s worshipping him a bit. He takes his time, listening to the relaxed lull in Harry’s breathing and the quiet gasps when Louis bites and sucks at his skin. 

“No touching your cock,” Louis says, pressing one more kiss to the base of Harry’s spine. “You need a break from it, still.” 

There’s a long pause before Harry says.

“Okay, I won’t.”

Satisfied, Louis grips his bum and spreads him apart. He’s a lovely pink and he’s shower-clean and Louis can’t believe he gets to do this. His scent is strong here, but Louis’ starting to adjust to it and it’s not unpleasant. Harry squirms a little, his head turning to peek over his shoulder. “Lou,” he says, wiggling now. 

“What, baby?” Louis says, distracted, eyes still glued to his pink hole. His thumb circles the ring and Harry groans out. 

“Fuck, _Lou,_ ” he whines.

“Yeah,” Louis murmurs. “Going to eat you out, if that’s alright?” Harry moans in response and humps down on the bed and lifts his ass up, like he can’t believe how hot this is. He thumbs at the rim again, the dry tip barely pushing in and he can feel the flex of the muscle. 

Louis leans down and bites the swell of Harry’s ass, sinking his teeth in until Harry cries out. Holding him still, Louis pulls away to nose at the bite, his chin dragging along Harry’s creamy thighs. “Oh god, your beard,” Harry stutters, grinding against the bed. Louis grins and purposefully rubs his scruff against Harry’s thighs before he gets back on track again. 

His grip is still firm and he spreads Harry even further and then dives in, flicking his tongue against the rim, grinning when Harry gasps again. He tastes clean, musky and Louis closes his eyes, his mouth fucking watering now that he’s gotten the first taste. He goes back in, groaning at how tight Harry is as he pulls Harry’s rim with his thumbs and fucks his tongue in. It earns him a pitchy moan and Harry tries fucking back against him. 

Harry had managed to fit a giant fucking dildo in himself before, but now Louis can barely even wriggle his tongue around. He works at it, switching between teasing with the tip of his tongue and diving in, kissing and licking him, fucking his tongue as deep as it can go. Harry’s hole flutters around him. 

“You taste good,” Louis says, voice gruff. He’s out of breath already and his lips feel raw. If Harry were an omega, he’d be wet by now. It’d fill Louis’ mouth up and Louis groans, dripping his saliva over Harry’s hole. He gets an idea.

He can hear his own heartbeat in his ears and he pauses, sitting up for a moment, keeping one hand on Harry’s thigh as he steps off the bed to grab the bottle of lube. He’s clumsy with opening the flip top with one hand, but he manages and then he overturns the tube, right over Harry’s hole. Harry gasps at the shock of cold and it’s fucking obscene, the liquid pouring seamlessly down Harry’s crack and his thighs. Louis rubs his index fingers through it. 

The scent is less unpleasantly synthetic now that it’s mingling with Harry’s scent and Louis groans, diving back to mouth at his wet cheek. Experimentally, he swipes his tongue through it and moans, surprised at how clear Harry’s taste is coming through. It tricks his senses into filtering out Harry’s strong alpha scent and Louis does it again, sliding his tongue through the mess. 

“Louis… Lou,” Harry pants. He lifts his head up and Louis pauses to sidle up and kiss his cheek. 

“Was that okay?” 

“Yeah - yes. _Yes._ Yes,” Harry says, just humping against the bed. He looks overwhelmed, but not tense and Louis thinks that’s a good thing. Louis holds his hips down again, wanting to keep Harry still so he can pull him apart and just watch. He’s so fucking slick with his spit and with the lube. 

“You look… you’re so wet,” Louis breathes out in disbelief. Harry moans, the sound cutting off when he turns his head to hide his face. Louis glances up at him and mindlessly thumbs his hole open, feeling the slick. “You like that, don’t you? That I got you all wet, babe?” 

Harry stills again and Louis holds his breath, worrying that he might be overstepping some boundary now, but Harry just turns and peeks over his shoulder. His eyes are glassy and his cheeks are so pink. “Keep going, please?” he says. 

Louis exhales sharply and dives back in. He’s restless now, twitching with energy, arousal swirling in his belly. He’s been ignoring his own cock, but every delicious sigh and whimper that Harry lets out goes straight to it. He flicks his tongue against his hole and shoves a finger alongside, not missing a beat. He’s slick and hot, but gives in so easily, like he’s been waiting for it and Louis groans in response. He pulls back, panting, finger sliding in and out, coated in his spit and the slick of the lube. Harry’s humping the bed and trying to fuck back on his finger, so he adds a second one, grinning when Harry hisses at the slight resistance. 

“Look at you,” Louis breathes out, absolutely awed. There’s a sheen of sweat across Harry’s back and his hole’s turning a lovely rose color with how much Louis’ just using it. “You’re so fucking pretty.”

Harry keens. “T-thank you.”

“Bet you get that all the time, don’t you?” He says, fucking his fingers in, crooking them up just right. Harry cries out, bucking hard. His fingers scrabble to grip the sheets and Louis smirks, heat building up. He stills his hand and Harry lets out a strangled, confused sound. 

“Do you?” 

“What?” Harry says, clearly dazed. 

“Get called pretty, baby? Not going to keep continue until you answer me,” Louis says, firm but gentle, guiding him. This is how it’d be if he was an omega, he thinks. Harry letting him take the reins, giving him what he needs because it’s instinctual for him too. But this is nice too. He likes that he can take care of Harry in a similar way. He’d said he was an overthinker and now he’s just relaxed and it makes Louis confident in what he’s doing. “Tell me, yes or no, and then I’ll keep going.” 

“N-no,” Harry says, finally. 

“No one calls you pretty? That’s a shame. Since you’ve got such a pretty hole. Lovely, pink and wet for me,” his voice is dark and raspy. Harry gasps loudly and shivers and Louis smiles slowly. 

“My… my pussy, you mean?” Harry says, so softly, Louis thinks he might have imagined it, but then Harry shifts again and Louis shushes him. 

“Yeah, that’s right, baby. Your pretty omega cunt,” Louis says and makes a point of it, showing Harry he’s not opposed to this. He bends down again, rubbing his lips and tongue to his hole where his fingers are still buried deep. Harry’s drooped down so much, he’s practically fully on his stomach now and Louis lets him stay like that, just fucking him with his fingers, letting Harry feel it until he’s shaking. 

He’s never had this much patience with any of his partners before and he can tell that Harry’s close, but he wants to avoid touching his cock at all. There must be a well formed knot by now. 

“Can you please… please fuck me. Please,” Harry begs. 

“I will if you call me Alpha.” 

Harry’s breathing is loud and he swallows audibly. “Please, Alpha. Fuck me. Need it. M’so wet. Need you,” he says. His back’s bowed and he’s giving in, completely. Harry’s not thinking about his own cock, his knot, or the nasty rut that left him aching and raw. Louis smiles victoriously and smooths his hand up and down his back and sides. 

“Of course, baby. I can do that. Up for me, yeah? Want you to be on your knees and spread yourself. Show off that gorgeous pussy of yours,” Louis says, kneeing back to give Harry more room. Harry moves slowly, like he’s swimming through mud. He lifts up his ass and leans on one shoulder, turning his head to look up at Louis. His hair is everywhere and Louis wants to push his bangs out of the way, but then Harry reaches up and spreads his own cheeks with his big hands and Louis loses all train of thought. 

He’s wet still, but some lube’s dried on his thighs and Louis fixes that by uncapping the tube and pouring more on his hole until he’s shiny with it. Harry moans again, biting his lip. Louis flattens two fingers, rubbing up and down the cleft of his ass, admiring it. He’s not sure how long he’s going to last, honestly. He glances down at his own neglected cock and back up at Harry’s hole. His knot is just a hint at the base as well and he wants to make this last. 

Louis takes his cock with a light touch, wincing when it’s almost too much and lines himself up. His left hand slides up on top of Harry’s and he thumbs at the rim, teasing his cock against his hole. Harry gasps and Louis uses the opportunity to steadily push in, teeth clenching at how fucking tight Harry is. He closes his eyes, focusing on not coming right on the spot and he feels like he’s losing badly. He makes it in about halfway until Harry’s clenching down on him. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Louis laughs, breathless. Harry lets out a strangled groan in reply. “Can you relax for me, baby? Or this is going to be over before it even begins.”

“M’sorry, Alpha. Trying to,” Harry says, sounding overwhelmed.

“Need more prep?”

“No.” Harry practically pouts. Louis laughs again, leaning down to give him a kiss on the shoulder.

Louis pulls out all the way and Harry whimpers, his fingers clenching on his own cheeks. Louis pushes his thumb into his hole because he’s tempted to and because he can. Harry moves back against it, hips undulating. Holding the base of his cock, Louis tries again, his eyes still glued to where his thumb’s pressing in. This time it’s quicker, and he holds his breath until he’s buried himself all the way in. It’s overwhelming and Louis groans, his head rolling back in pleasure. Harry’s perfectly tight and hot and he lets out a shuddery breath. “Are you good?” Louis manages to wheeze, blinking rapidly. 

“Yeah,” Harry says back, his voice airier than Louis’ ever heard him. “Feels so good.” He shifts and Louis has to bite down hard on his lip, because he can feel everything around his cock.

“You too. You feel amazing. Fuck,” Louis says, his abs clenching. He shifts up until his hips are pressed up against Harry’s ass and starts moving, just slowly at first, trying to adjust to how tight Harry is. His hands grip his hips and he slides them up, touching Harry experimentally, tracing along the dips of his back. 

“Lou,” Harry whines, impatient for it. 

He’s slick with sweat and they’re both panting now. Louis humps forward, angling himself, and goes in hard, grinning when Harry cries out. He moans and Harry moves with him, fucking himself back on his cock. It takes them a few tries to get into a good rhythm, but once they are, Louis can’t take it. He has to close his eyes, focusing on the sensation - every zing of pleasure he feels.

Louis doesn’t think he’ll last. Harry’s still clutching at his cheeks, white knuckled now. His face is pressed into the sheets and his pillow, and he’s letting out punched-out, shuddery moans that sound like sobs. Louis folds himself over Harry, kissing the back of his sweaty neck, even though he’s fucking him with brutal, deep strokes now, grinning every time he nails Harry’s prostate, earning himself a long, loud moan.

“Oh, fuck - I’m gonna come, Lou- I mean Alpha,” Harry gasps and Louis bites down on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I want you to, gorgeous,” Louis pants, mouthing along his neck again, his hips slowing down, grinding into him. He doesn’t know how he’s managed to hold off this long, his cock overworked and sensitive. 

“Can I touch myself?”

Louis refrains from saying, _I don’t know, can you?_ because Harry sounds gone and desperate for it. Louis’ fucked omegas before and they’ve never asked him permission to touch themselves. 

“Yeah,” Louis says breathlessly. 

Harry reaches down and Louis can’t see what he’s doing, but he can hear the slick sounds and Harry comes with a quiet gasp, clenching down tight on Louis’ cock. His back arches and Louis wishes he could see Harry’s face, if his lips have dropped open and if they’re still cherry red. 

He fucks Harry through it, mindlessly now, his knot starting to swell. Harry reaches around to grab at his hip as he pounds in, wailing at how hard he’s going, and Louis comes hard, moaning embarrassingly loud, pleasure whiting out every nerve ending. Louis’ abs tighten and his knot swells up, locking him into place. Fuck - he hadn’t even asked if he could knot Harry or not. Harry stills completely and Louis worriedly runs a hand down his spine, down to where they’re tied. 

“Shit - sorry-” Louis pants at the same time Harry says, “Thank you,” and collapses down, flattening to his stomach. 

Louis cracks a smile and lowers himself down, wincing when his cock must jostle against Harry’s overworked prostate, making Harry squirm. “On to our sides, yeah?” Louis says, tugging at Harry’s arm. 

“Too tired,” Harry says, voice muffled. 

“It’ll be more comfortable, babe,” he practically coos, just to get Harry to turn over. Harry does so sluggishly and Louis sighs when they’re settled and he can wrap his arms around his middle. 

“Are you alright? You’re going to be sore tomorrow,” Louis says, his fingers trailing up and down Harry’s arm. 

“I’m okay now. Promise. Feels so good still,” Harry responds slowly, breathing deep and steady. It goes quiet and he must doze off, probably for the first time in four days, and Louis lets him sleep. As soon as he can, he slips out and quietly checks Harry for any potential damage or blood. It seems to be alright, though, so Louis kisses his back one more time and slides off of the bed so he can grab a towel from his room and at least wipe up some of their mess. 

He comes back into the room, takes a moment to readjust to the smell again and steps over to wipe himself off first. Harry stirs and turns when Louis starts wiping at his bum gingerly, and he peeks over his shoulder at him, mouth drawn up in a curious smile. 

“What?” Louis asks, bashful when Harry’s eyes look that soft.

“Nothing. Just that that was amazing. You’re amazing,” Harry croaks out. His voice is a wreck and Louis’ partly to blame. Louis smiles, his hand smoothing down Harry’s hip. It’s clear that his rut’s broken for good now and there’s not a tense bone in Harry’s body. He takes a seat on the bed next to Harry.

“You’re amazing too. You’re incredible,” Louis says, shaking his head, because he’s the one that’s lucky. He got to witness Harry coming like that and he can’t believe it, still. 

Harry smiles so brightly that Louis’ heart drops into his stomach. He’s not sure if he believes every person gets a mate or what that even feels like, but this might be something close. Louis’ never been so gone for someone after just a few weeks of knowing them and he’s fairly certain he’d do just about anything to make Harry smile at him like that again. 

“Harry, I know this is a bit like - we’re going backwards or whatever, but would you want to maybe go on a date with me?” He asks, voice squeaky with nerves. Harry grins even wider, his dimples deepening. 

“Yes,” Harry says, almost immediately. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out since I saw you unpacking your things.”

“You did? Even though I’m an alpha too?”

“Yeah, of course,” Harry says, quietly. “I don’t care about any of that, you know. I don’t care what anyone will think. Do you?” He says, biting his lip. “Because, I don’t want to be like, a secret or anything.”

“No!” Louis insists. “I’ve only ever dated omegas and betas, but I really don’t care, babe. I was worried you might, actually.”

“Maybe at first. I’ve never dated… anyone, really. And since I presented so late, I thought I would try and be like an ‘Alpha’ that everyone could respect or whatever, but I just don’t care.”

“Good, because I like you and I definitely don’t give a shit about what anyone thinks,” he says, swooping in for a kiss. It’s their first kiss out of rut and Louis thinks it’s pretty special- sweet and settles like cocoa in his tummy. Harry smiles so big the kiss becomes more like teeth and then Louis pulls back to laugh. 

“It’s going to have to be a pizza place,” Harry deadpans, his nose scrunching because he thinks he’s funny. Louis groans. Harry giggles lowly. 

“Think it needs to be somewhere more neutral where we don’t have to break out our safeword in case things get ugly.”

“Maybe I won’t get pineapple, because I’m a considerate roommate. And I want to thank you for helping me through this,” Harry says, tilting his chin up to kiss Louis on the chin. 

“Fine,” Louis says, completely fond. “Pizza it is. And then more kissing.” 

“Definitely more kissing.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @ silverfoxlouis.tumblr.com


End file.
